


Imagine: Jim Hopper helping you after a messy break up

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drunk Reader, F/M, Fluff, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper, Reader angst, Stranger Things angst, reader fluff, slight plot, stranger things fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: Jim Hopper finds you in a sorry state after a bad break up. He helps you get home in one piece.
Relationships: JIm Hopper/You, Jim Hopper x Reader, Jim Hopper x Reader Insert, Jim Hopper x You - Relationship, Jim Hopper/Reader, Jim Hopper/Reader Insert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Imagine: Jim Hopper helping you after a messy break up

“Another one Y/N?” The barman stood opposite you, preparing to pour you another vodka on ice. You thought for a moment, looking down at your empty glass in your hand before nodding with a smile. It was as you went to take your purse out of your bag that he waved his hand at you dismissively. “No, no. I’ll make a deal with you: make this your last one tonight, and it’s on the house.”

“That’s very generous of you, Lloyd. I’ll take you up on that deal,” you smiled sweetly, putting your purse away as he slid the glass over to you from across the counter. You happily took the glass, looking up at him suspiciously. “But why?”

“You’ve been here for three hours. In that time, you’ve had four shots of whiskey, three bottles of beer, a bottle of wine to yourself and three vodka’s on ice. You need to get yourself home and sleep off whatever you’re trying to drink away.” He was genuinely concerned, and you knew you’d overdone it with the booze tonight. But it was a Saturday night and you _desperately_ needed a drink. “I’ve seen my fair share of people drinking away their problems and it never ends well.”

“Why did you ever go in to bartending when you should’ve gone into psychology or some shit?” You necked back the drink he’d just given you, and as promised you made it your last one of the night. “But I appreciate you watching my back.”

You stumbled to your feet, pulling your jacket on before slinging your bag on your shoulder. You were a little wobbly on your feet, but it was nothing you couldn’t handle. It was with a smile over your shoulder at him that you made you exit, waving goodnight to him as you exited the bar.

 _“…. have you seen them yet? But they're so spaced out yeah…. Bennie and the Jets…”_ You hummed along to one of the songs that was playing in the bar earlier that night, dragging your feet with every step and mumbling your words. Digging your hand in your pocket, you pulled out the car keys that were buried at the bottom, but your cursed loudly when you dropped them suddenly, watching them land between your feet. “Goddamn it!”

Crouching down to pick them up, you let out a small yelp as you fell forward, falling on all fours before losing whatever was left of your dignity and rolling on to your back. You couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh as you looked up at the dark sky, but then sighing in frustration when you’d realised it had been raining while you were in the bar; your knees and all down your back was now soaking wet.

“Should you really be driving?” A familiar voice suddenly echoed nearby, pulling you from your drunken giggling. Looking up wards, with your head flat on the ground, you were greeted by the upside-down image of Hopper stood a few yards away from where you were laying.

“Pr-probably not!” You let out a chuckle, smiling up at him as you rolled over on to your stomach. “What do you want?” The alcohol you’d consumed that night was quickly going to your head, your speech slurring somewhat as you hiccupped loudly.

“You’re such a sorry state Y/N. Come on, lets get you home.” With a hand on your shoulder, he pulled you up to your feet, swooping down to grab your car keys before guiding you to his patrol car.

“Ho—How did you know I was—I was here?” You smiled up at him, resting your head on his shoulder as he practically carried you to the passenger side. You smiled shyly, your arm wrapping around his waist as he hoisted you up straight, holding on to him for balance.

“Lloyd gave me a heads up that you’d had a fair bit to drink. He didn’t say why, but he saw you were getting pretty messy.” He pretty much threw you in the patrol car, leaning over you to buckle you in.

“Messy? I would never get messy!” You acted shocked, your mouth agape in false surprise. He closed the door before climbing in next to you, joining you in the car behind the wheel. You turned in the seat, fighting with the seatbelt across your body slightly as you got yourself comfortable, facing him. You admired the stern and somewhat grumpy expression across his face, mimicking his frown playfully. He always looked so grumpy. He glanced at you quickly and chose not to humour you – he wasn’t in the mood for your drunken antics tonight and instead just wanted to get you home safely. He was rough around the edges, but he always had his priorities right.

“Come on, how about we get you home to Jeff and sober you up a little, yeah?” He ignored the way you toyed with him, but he noticed the mischievous grin across your face suddenly dropped.

You scoffed loudly at the mention of your husband’s name, throwing your head back on the headrest with a heavy sigh. You looked out of the car window, turning away from him and watching the scenery roll by as your head swayed back and forth. Hopper remained silent for a moment, his eyes drifting from the road ahead to you, watching you closely. He knew something wasn’t right – this wasn’t just one of your Saturday night drinking sessions, something had set you off to drink so heavily.

“Jeff? Fuck Jeff.” You spoke bluntly, blinking back tears as Hopper turned on to one of the narrow dark roads just out of town, thick woodland either side of the vehicle. “I n—never want to see him again.”

“Wait, what?” Hopper was caught off guard, looking at you quickly before looking back to the road. He bought the patrol car to a sudden halt, turning in his seat to look at you closely. His once stern expression had faded, his eyes full of concern as he studied you. Tears were streaming down your cheeks, your heart breaking as you remembered why you were drinking so heavily in the first place.

“Jeff left me this morning. I—I came home, and he told me that h—he met someone else.” You shrugged your shoulders, wiping your tears away as a lump grew in your throat. You could sense the anger growing in him, even in your drunken state you could see his was getting pissed. “I bet its that bitch from the office. Y’know, she was always pawing at him and, and he n-never stopped her. Even with me right there!”

“Where is he?” He spoke flatly, clenching the wheel as he watched you.

“Chicago.”

“Chicago?!” He chocked; his eyes wide. “He’s left you and gone to Chicago?”

You only nodded, shrugging your shoulders again. You chewed your cheek, trying hard to bite back the sobs that were threatening to escape you, but you couldn’t hold it back much more. Your voice cracked, sobbing almost uncontrollably as you began to slowly sober up, a pain in your chest as you felt your heart physically break. You had been fighting it all day, but finally admitting the situation made I almost unbearable.

“I—I think he’s been planning it for a while, y’know?” You looked up at him with teary eyes, fidgeting with the sleeve on your sweatshirt. “He’s been _sooo_ distant lately, always stay—staying late at work. He forgot our anniversary, too!”

Hopper remained silent, watching you intently as you vented every emotion and feeling inside, yelling about everything he’d done the past few months to upset you and everything that made you suspicious. Hopper had seen you drunk many times, usually just on a night out after work, but he’d never seen you like this. He could see the pain behind your eyes, and it killed him.

You were the most popular girl in school, and he always crushed on you along with every other guy in your year. It always baffled him how you settled for less. Jeff was a slimeball all the way through school, and when you announced your engagement to him, Hopper had to admit that it cut pretty deep. But he could never let it show. Instead, he watched from afar, ready for when you needed someone, hoping deep down that you were truly happy. Tonight, made it clear that you probably never were happy.

The ride back to yours was a silent one, the only sound being your occasional sniffle besides him. Your tears had since calmed down, your breathing steadier as you slowly sobered up. He honestly didn’t really know what he was supposed to say. He couldn’t exactly tell you that he was happy Jeff was finally gone, but at the same time he didn’t want to lie to you to comfort you.

Instead, he chose to help you up the steps of your house, letting you use him for balance as you slipped your key into the lock of your door.

“Thank you for getting me home, Jim.” You smiled sweetly at him, noting the way a smirk tugged at his lips at the mention of his name. “Do you want to come in for a coffee? It—it’s the least I can do seen as you got me home in one piece.”

“All part of the job, Y/N.” He took a step back, hand resting on his hip. “I’ll turn down the coffee tonight, but once your sobered up we can take a rain check, yeah?”

You grinned at him, nodding happily. “Sounds like a plan.”

It was with a small wave that you stepped inside, closing the door behind you before collapsing on the sofa. It didn’t take long for you to fall into a deep sleep, face down in the cushion below you.

Jim had a small bounce in his step as he climbed back in the patrol car. He knew you were going to be okay.


End file.
